


Moments

by facelessfanfortyfour



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelessfanfortyfour/pseuds/facelessfanfortyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secrets are out and they're done freaking out. Now, they have all the time in the world to enjoy the moments they have with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment of mine, where I want to try just writing single moments of Marinette and Adrien's relationship, either happy or sad (though generally feel-good over all), so the length of each chapter will vary.

“This is really happening, huh?”

In Marinette’s room, Marinette and Adrien sat next to each other on her window sill. Marinette was leaning her head on Adrien’s shoulder, while Adrian had his arm wrapped around her waist. Sunlight reflected on their backs through the window, giving a pleasant warmth.

“Marinette, it’s been happening for about a week now,” Adrien said with a soft laugh, though his tone lacked any hint of annoyance or anything of the sort. This was what Marinette was like and he liked that about her. “That’s also the fourth time you’ve said that since.”

“Sorry, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it all. Ladybug and Chat Noir. You and me,” she said, closing her eyes. “I feel like I should be freaking out.”

Adrien shifted, grabbing her shoulders to hold her up as he turned around to face her. “Marinette,” he said, his green eyes meeting her blue ones, “This is real and this is really happening. There aren’t any more secrets or unrequited love between us. I love you and you love me, and that’s all that should really matter right now.”

Marinette smiled. “You’re so right,” she said, giggling. “What have I even been worrying about? I’m finally living my dream.”

Adrien smiled and pulled Marinette close, wrapping his arms around her. Marinette rested her head against his chest, under his chin, and hugged him tightly. She breathed in his scent and his warmth. This moment in time was the only thing that mattered her. This was okay. 

It was more than okay.


	2. You are the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships can be a lot of work, but friends can help carry the burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Chloe and I refuse to spend the extra effort to accent her name.

“Marinette, is there something wrong?”

Marinette had her head buried in her arms, laying it down on the desk that she and Alya shared in their classroom. Alya sat down and touched her shoulder, her face showing concern.

Marinette shook her head. “Adrien said he’d meet me for lunch but it’s been ten minutes and I saw him walking off with Chloe,” she said, her voice muffled.

“And now you think that Adrien abandoned you for Chloe,” Alya said, nodding her head in understanding. “You know how ridiculous that is, right?”

“I know, but he hasn’t even texted me!” Marinette exclaimed, her head shooting up. She looked at Alya with wide eyes and a quivering lower lip.

Alya shook her head and rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help but smile. “C’mon, even if Adrien was that kind of person, why would he choose Chloe of all people?”

“Well, um, they were friends,” Marinette said, lowering her gaze. She started tracing her finger in a circle pattern on the palm of her hand. “In fact, Chloe was his first friend, so maybe she means more to him than—”

“Girl,” Alya said abruptly, “that is so wrong and you know it. Adrien isn’t like that and you know that. If he was, you wouldn’t have even fallen for him in the first place.”

“Yeah, but—”

Alya reached over and took Marinette’s hands into her own. Marinette looked up and met her eyes.

“Marinette, you guys are actually _dating_. If you keep thinking like this, you’re not only going to hurt yourself, but him, too. You’ll lose him.”

Marinette bit her lip and closed her eyes. She knew that Alya was right. This was something she needed to work at, for the sake of herself and Adrien.

‘Thanks, Alya,” she said, hugging her. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You are seriously the best.”

“I know,” Alya said, grinning.

From the hallway, the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard. They grew closer, entering the room, and a familiar voice yelled, “Marinette!”

Marinette and Alya separated and looked. Standing in the doorway, panting with his hands on his knees, was Adrien.

“I am so sorry, Marinette,” he said as he tried to catch his breath. “Chloe ambushed me at my locker. She wanted me to help her with some project and I forgot my phone in my bag.”

“It’s okay, Adrien, it wasn’t your fault,” Marinette said, smiling. She wrapped her arm around Alya’s shoulders. “Alya was keeping me company.”

“Alya, you are the best.” Adrien gave her a grateful and apologetic grin.

Alya laughed. “Well, I’d love to stay and watch you two be awkward, but Nino is waiting for me at the place down the street,” she said, giving them a brief wave before quickly walking past Adrien and out the door.

“So, would you be so kind to join me for lunch, my princess?” Adrien asked, bowing gallantly for Marinette.

Marinette giggled. “Of course!”

 


	3. How Cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're a crime fighting duo often go on dates with akumatized victims around the popular sites of Paris, they just aren't really romantic, so Marinette and Adrien try finding the most obscure places to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this, my intent was to make a quick, short 300 word story about Adrien telling Marinette three certain words but then I started writing puns and...well...it took its own course. I also really like when people portray Adrien as being cat-like and took influence from that.

****Both Marinette and Adrien were very familiar with the many landmarks and sites of their home. In fact, they were more intimate with such locations than the average citizen, considering those types of places often attracted akumatized victims for one reason or another. So, when dealing with dates, going to such sites didn’t hold as much romantic energy as they could when they had almost died there previously (also the clichéness of it all). Instead, their dates often consisted of going to the more obscure places.

Today’s date was at a cat-theme café, one of Adrien’s suggestions. The staff dressed either as cats, with fake ears or tails, or in cat-themed clothes. There were also, of course, actual cats there that the customers. To Adrien’s delight, and Marinette’s frustration, all of the food and drinks were riddled in cat-related puns.

“Ah, yes, I would like a cara-meow catt-uccino,” Adrien said to the server, a gleeful ear-to-ear grin barely being contained behind his small, polite smile that he was often seen with. He liked caramel and cappuccinos, so he was sure he would like a combination of them that was cat-themed.

The server turned to Marinette, who was busily scanning the menu for something that didn’t involve a pun, which seemed impossible. Even the water was called “Paw-ater,” which didn’t even really work as a pun.

With a very audible sigh, Marinette looked up at the server and said, “I’ll have a cup of…cat nip tea.”

The server nodded happily, scribbling down the order. “Thank you very meow-ch, your order will be right up.”

After the server walked away, Adrien looked at Marinette, unable to restrain himself. “Isn’t this place just great, princess?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, her arms crossed. “I have a feeling we’ll be coming here often.”

Suddenly, a fat, black-shaped puffball jumped on Marinette’s lap and started rubbing against her stomach. Marinette tilted her head in confusion, though quickly smiled she realized it was a cat. She started to stroke its fur, causing it to purr very loudly.

“On second thought, this place isn’t that bad,” Marinette said, scratching under the tabby’s chin. She looked down at its collar. “And his name is Chat Noir! How cute!”

Adrien’s smile had shrunk back into his polite one. He cocked his head to the side, and his knee started bouncing up and down as he watched Marinette and the new cat together.

“There’s so many other places to visit, though, Princess,” he said, perhaps too hastily.

“Are you actually _jealous_ , kid?” Plagg said, suddenly popping his head from Adrien’s shirt. He had a paw to his mouth, snickering.

“I—what, no, of course not,” Adrien said, stuttering, suddenly finding the tiled floor with cat patterns below him super fascinating. He pushed Plagg back from sight.

Marinette started giggling. “My kitty cat is jealous of this little guy?” She picked up Chat Noir the black cat by his little arms and brought him to her face, where she nuzzled his nose with her own.

Adrien’s opened fell open in shock. He really, really, really regretted coming here.


	4. His First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple spend a night, staring at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that seeing the stars in a city like Paris may be impossible because of the lights but let us believe otherwise.

Beneath the black sky sprinkled with twinkling stars, Marinette and Adrien laid on the roof above Marinette’s room. They had taken an old blanket and laid it down on a pleasantly warm night so they could admire the stars. The city, though riddled with cars passing by and blinking lights, was peaceful at this time of night. It was nice.

“I like the Felis constellation,” Adrien said, pointing up towards the group of stars that vaguely resembled a cat.

Marinette, who was curled along Adrien’s side, giggled. “Why does that not surprise me?”

“It was created by the French astronomer Jerome Lalande. He felt sorry that there was yet a cat running among the stars, so he found one,” Adrien said.

“Felis would make a nice name,” Marinette said, musing aloud.

“A bit strange,” Adrien said, frowning at the oddness of the name. “Maybe Felix would be better?”

“Felix is also nice. I like Felix.”

“What else do you like?”

“I like strawberries.”

“I like this certain blue scarf I have.”

“I like color of the sky as the sun sets.”

“I like leaping from building to building, the feeling of freedom.”

“I like ice cream on a hot day.”

There was a pause. Marinette started to wonder if Adrien had somehow fallen asleep. And then-

“I like how much I love you.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and she tensed up. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster, and she felt like it would just eventually explode. That was the first time her ever said that to her.

“I-I l...lo-love…”


End file.
